


Something Witchy

by xSheepie



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSheepie/pseuds/xSheepie
Summary: College AU: Everyone at college thinks Adam is a witch. He's not, technically but he doesn't dispell the rumors. It helps his long distance boyfriend crackles with the same energy.Disclaimer: I used a prompt from tumblr user ronanempire





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I'm so sorry becuase this literally took four weeks to write and there's so little to show for it. This is for my boy xKavinsky who gave me the prompt and kept me motivated. I'm editing it still so it is prone to changes as I polish it but I felt shitty to keep you on the hook for so long. Hope its what you were looking for!

During his first year at college Adam Parrish tried to keep to himself. He turned in his work on time, ate skimpy lunches while he read his text books on the quad and tried not to bring attention to himself. Tried being the operative word. He had always been fine that way, didn't mind only three people in his English class knew his name. His teachers knew he was smart as a whip and if he didn't ask questions in class he sure as hell wasn't being left behind.

Adam kept up with his old friends, and he had a boyfriend and good grades and things were good. His roommate was a spaz, but was rarely around and so he didn't even mind that. Adam Parrish was a mild mannered, dusty haired boy from Virginia and he was good with cars and his significant other was a little too good to be true and he was happy. Cory, his roommate had asked when he first moved in the question that had Adam pegging him correctly as nosy.

"Who's that?" he asked, in reference to his phone background, which he had scooped off of Adams bed to check the time. The picture was the lazy spread of the Barns and in the forefront, Ronan in black jeans and a murder squash t-shirt with Chainsaw on one arm and Opal tucked under the other. Opal was in her uniform of muck boots and a skull cap, snarling at the camera, the little nubs of teeth being shown as dull and white as orange pith. Opal was squinting against the sun and being held in place and Ronan's shark smile had gone soft around the edges.

"Boyfriend." Adams eyebrows had quirked up in annoyance as he waited to the smaller boy to get the hint and put the phone down. He didn't. Cory only looked up at Adam, back to the phone and snorted.

"Nah." He'd said, dropped the phone and shuffled back to his side of the room to continue unpacking, headphones jammed back into his ears.

"Nah." Adam repeated to himself, shaking his head as he headed to his car for a second load of boxes. And if Cory noticed that Parrish's potted mint plant was blossoming during winter break, he didn't mention it.

The first semester passed quickly and Cory kept trying to get Parrish involved in general. He invited him to his frat things and sessions of mock trail and Parrish handily warded off the invitations. He rather stay in the dorms working through his endless supply of school work, talk to Ronan or even take an extra shift at the motor shop several blocks from campus. It was a cycle that kept his mind occupied and for that he was thankful. It gets to you though.

One night he was tired of being alone so he let himself be propelled across campus and into the yard of a sorority house. Adam mingled as well as he could although feeling out of place was starting to be a more comfortable position that Adam felt he was well suited for. Somehow, he and a few girls ended up along a couch and one was crying and describing a two-year anniversary so horrible Adam cringed and casually offered to do a reading the sobbing girl. He didn’t expect anything but before he knew it they jumped on the idea and he pulled his cards out of his pocket and set the girls up in a circle on the floor with- Maeve was the crying one- sitting across from him. Adam fanned out the cards and tuned out the noise of the party and the group of people who had stopped playing beer pong to watch. He concentrated and flipped over the first card.

Adam worked his way through the group feeling pleasantly buzzed and loose limbed from the magic. It felt nice to help again. Two days later he opened his door to a paper plate stacked with brownies and a little note perched on top:

_I took you advice and broke up with my boyfriend. The asshole hit me for the last time. Thank you so much- Maeve Coleman_

Adam felt his heart clench and took the plate inside and went to class. At lunch the next day he was sat with his regular misfit group of friends from several classes and clubs when Risa stood, wallet in hand. Without looking up Adam spoke, “Ice cream machines on the fritz.”

The table looked at him first and then Risa. “How did you-”

“She’s on a no sugar diet man.” Roland thumbed the next page of his book.

“Lucky her then.” Adam smiled.

“How did you know I was getting ice cream?” she asked. Parrish shrugged and pushed his empty plate away.

Risa snorted and waved him off and headed for the counter anyway. “It’s broken!” Adam called after her. Roland, Adam and Talia watched as Risa gestured to the display case, shook her head and came back empty handed.

Adam cocked his head at her.

“Oh, shut up!” she snapped.

There were other things. Cory shared a class with Adam twice a week. It was an eight am class on Monday and Wednesday and it was a bitch waking up for it. One Monday, Cory (who hadn't slept a wink) kicked at Adams bed leg to wake him up as the boy was still wrapped in his blankets and with a fifteen-minute walk he had no time to spare.

"Com'on man. Don't make me late." He urged, his fingers running over the thighs on his jeans.

Adam twisted his neck to look at him. Plum colored eye bags adored his flushed face. He let out a raspy cough. "Sick." He murmured and waved him out the door.

"Damn. I'll bring you some soup or something." Cory reached for the door handle and was stopped by Adams croak.

"Take an umbrella."

"You've got fever brain Parrish. It’s dry as shit out there."

"No harm." He whispered but was falling back asleep quickly.  
Cory didn't take the umbrella and came back wet, burgeoning on being ill and sans soup. Adam peered over the top of his blankets as Cory stumbled in, his sneakers squeaking obnoxiously.

"You didn't take the umbrella?" Adam asked pointlessly, rolling over to face the room.

"Coincidence man." Cory stripped out of his wet clothes, kicking the sodden mess away as he stumbled to his dresser to pull on fresh clothes. Adam snorted but didn't press the issue. Several weeks later Adam had a modest following, and at Gansey's insistence, he opened a Facebook page to answer questions. Two days after that the president of the Wiccan club intercepted Adam on the quad and offered him a trial spot.

Ronan laughed his loud laugh that night when he called and told him. Adam kept the phone pinned between his shoulder and his ear as he pulled off his boots. "Fuck with them." Was Ronan's sage advice. Despite this Adam politely declined and that was that.

Adam Parrish's second semester passed in much the same fashion. Gifts continued to be left at his door. People came to him to ask about a test they'd just taken, whether they should take that job, that class or date that person. Sometimes Adam refused to give an answer but he helped when he could. He felt Persephone would be proud of him.

The boring Tuesday after that, he and Cory are just having down time in their dorm when Cory cleared his throat. Adam had felt the weight of his stare for several minutes but waited for him to speak. "So...  _are_  you?"

"What, bi?" Adam said a little distractedly, not looking up from his Greek history paper. " _Obviously_ , I have a boyfriend."

"Never mind." Cory mumbled, blushing and looked back down at his computer. Adam could've answered with a self-assured  _yes_  that left no doubt to what he was. Cory would have bought into it in a second but it felt cheap and to be honest... Adam liked being mysterious. He liked have positive attention and he like the power he got from having people's verbal praise and silent admiration. It must be what Gansey felt like- it must be what _kings_ felt. It was as addictive as a drug. Adam had felt the same way when he realized he was the source of Ronan's hungry gaze.

When he told the gang, he got predictable but reassuring reactions. Blue assured him there was no way he could be normal, and that was a good thing. To stand outside the mainstream was to be occasionally lonely until you found those who swam out to you and populated your little island with unique perfection. Gansey was proud; his princeling was crowning, his magician spreading his power like those in the stories. Ronan was his typical smug asshole self and Adam was reminded how he loved them all.

The last day of the semester Ronan came to pick him up. His shark nosed BMW trolled the street outside his dorm building as his ugly, loud music poured out of the open windows. Ronan swung out of the car decked out in leather bracelets and a ribbed tank and ripped up jeans and a nasty glare that coursed with power. Most of the people in the immediate area froze as a black raven swooped down and landed on his shoulder. The inky bird cawed and flapped several times to steady its grip on the dreamer’s shoulder. Modern witchcraft was amazing to behold.

The students were waiting to be released from their trance- Adam broke it. He strode out with a laundry basket on his hip and went straight to the dark-skinned boy. He set down the basket, snaked an arm around Ronan's waist and kissed his boyfriend. The heady feeling came back tenfold as he felt the attention. He knew the students felt the magic that seeped out of every pore. And it didn't hurt they were hot as hell.


End file.
